


Two for Love

by CaptainSanverstead



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Love is the true magic, set somewhere at the end of 2nd season
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSanverstead/pseuds/CaptainSanverstead
Summary: Macy et Harry ont bien besoin de discuter tous les deux mais l'arrivée imprévue d'un invité pourrait bien changer les choses.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Jimmy, Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Jimmy, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Jimmy & Macy Vaughn, Jimmy/Macy Vaughn
Kudos: 4





	Two for Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour Hypnoweb.net

A la nuit tombée, Harry et Macy s'étaient isolés pour discuter. Ils devaient parler tous les deux. Ils s'étaient à peine installés dans le jardin qu'ils remarquèrent sa présence.

\- Bonsoir bonsoir!

\- Oh non! dit Macy en se redressant

\- Pas de panique Macy, love, je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal!

\- Non. C'est moi que tu veux! dit Harry

\- Non... Je ne veux rien de ça!

\- Vous êtes son Être des Ténèbres. Vous ne pouvez pas lui faire de mal! dit Macy à l'intention de l'homme

\- Macy... On a dépassé le vouvoiement depuis longtemps toi et moi!

\- Jimmy! Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda Harry, sur le point de s'énerver

\- Parler.

\- Et comment... comment tu nous as trouvés Jimmy? s'interrogea Macy

\- Je vous ai suivis. Macy... Love... On doit parler!

Macy commença à se diriger vers la maison, voulant s'éloigner de Jimmy.

\- Harry? On rentre? dit-elle

Harry ne bougeait pas, il restait là, à fixer Jimmy.

\- Harry? demanda Macy

\- On ne devrait pas le laisser sans surveillance ici. dit-il

\- Harry, voyons...

\- Macy, va chercher tes sœurs. demanda-t-il à la jeune femme

\- Mais et toi?

\- Il ne peut rien me faire!

\- C'est vrai. Je ne peux rien te faire, Harry. Et je ne ferrais rien non plus à Macy. Si elle reste sans aller chercher ses deux sœurs!

Macy fit donc demi-tour et revint au niveau de Harry à quelques mètres de Jimmy.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Jimmy? demanda-t-elle

\- Macy... Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi. Je le ressens pour toi aussi. déclara Jimmy

\- Jimmy, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. Ce n'est pas...

\- Je sais que tu as des sentiments pour moi. Et tu en as aussi pour Harry. Et on en a pour toi.

\- Non.

\- Non? s'étonna Jimmy

\- Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour toi, Jimmy. dit Macy

\- Love, on sait tous les trois que c'est faux. N'est-ce pas Harry?

Harry baissa la tête, Jimmy avait probablement raison, Macy avait bien des sentiments pour lui, il le savait mais il se doutait que quelque part, elle en avait aussi pour Jimmy.

\- Macy... souffla Harry

\- Allez Macy! Dis lui! Dis lui que c'est moi que tu aimes. 

Macy secoua la tête.

\- Jimmy, tu n'as même pas idée de ce que je ressens. Tu ne sais rien, rien du tout!

\- Mais on t'écoute Macy, je suis tout ouïe et je suis sûr que ton cher Harry l'est également.

Macy jeta un regard noir à Jimmy. Elle détestait ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Elle savait que ses sentiments étaient pour Harry et non par pour Jimmy mais le lui dire était un vrai **challenge**.

\- Harry, je t'aime. Je t'aime et peu importe le passé, l'ombre et la lumière de ta vie, c'est toi que j'aime. Et peu importe la part de mauvais que tu as en toi, je t'aime. On a tous cette part en nous et c'est normal, c'est ce que nous sommes!

Harry sourit à Macy tandis que Jimmy esquissa également un sourire.

\- Je t'aime Harry Greenwood!

Alors que Macy venait de prononcer ces mots, prête à embrasser Harry, une immense sphère lumineuse se forma entre Jimmy et Harry, les rapprochant de façon spectaculaire. Les deux hommes furent rapidement invisibles dans cette lumière blanche éblouissante qui fit sortir Mel et Maggie de la maison, intriguées et inquiètes. Les deux sœurs se mirent autour de leur aînée, assistant à ce spectacle qui ne saurait se terminer. Après de longues minutes, la lumière diminua, ne laissant apparaître qu'un homme, en boule au sol, nu, entre deux tas de vêtements.

\- Harry? tenta Mel

L'homme commença à se relever avant de se rendre compte de sa nudité.

\- Bollocks! dit-il

Macy sourit et se saisit des affaires de Harry qui jonchaient le sol avant de lui donner tandis que Mel attrapa le bras de Maggie pour la faire se retourner avec elle.

\- Harry? Est-ce que ça va? demanda Mel

\- Ça ira mieux quand j'aurais pu me revêtir! répondit-il en enfilant rapidement son pantalon.

Il enfila ensuite sa chemise.

\- C'est bon. dit-il

Mel et Maggie se retournèrent donc vers leur Être de Lumières.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda Maggie à Harry et Macy

\- Jimmy... Il est venu ici. répondit-elle

\- Quoi? Où est-il? demanda Mel, prête à se défendre

\- Ici et en même temps... plus là. répondit-elle de façon énigmatique

Mel fronça les sourcils devant la réponse de sa sœur.

\- Lui et moi, nous n'étions que deux facettes de la même personne. Et Macy... elle a réussi à nous rassembler.

\- Donc Jimmy n'est plus... enchaîna Maggie

\- Jimmy est une partie de moi, comme Harry. répondit Harry

\- Et donc? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de toi maintenant? demanda Macy avec son pragmatisme légendaire

\- Je ne sais pas. On le découvrira ensemble. dit-il en lui prenant la main tendrement

\- Prenez une chambre! lança Maggie

Les trois sœurs et Harry se mirent à rire.

\- Mais comment tu as fait Macy? demanda Mel, toujours curieuse d'en savoir plus sur le fonctionnement de la magie.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule magie qui puisse faire que deux personnes créent une nouvelle personne, c'est l'amour. dit Harry

\- Oh! Oh... dit Maggie. Donc tu l'aimes? demanda-t-elle à sa sœur aînée, ignorant complètement la présence de la personne en question.

\- Oui, je l'aime. dit-elle en regardant Harry dans les yeux.

Mel et Maggie hochèrent la tête avant de décider de rentrer dans la maison.

\- Bonne soirée les amoureux! lança Maggie en refermant la porte.

Macy et Harry profitèrent d'être enfin tous les deux pour s'embrasser.

\- Tu sais quoi? dit-il

\- Non?

\- C'est encore mieux qu'avant! répondit-il plein d'amour

Macy secoua la tête et ils reprirent leur baiser. L'amour était vraiment la plus grande source de magie au monde.

FIN


End file.
